


N7 Stripes

by shiny_glor_chan



Series: Wolf Effect [3]
Category: Mass Effect, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mass Effect 3, Mass Effect Multiplayer, Wolf Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The paint’s supposed to go <i>where</i>?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	N7 Stripes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoAsakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/gifts).



“The paint’s supposed to go _where_?” Scott stifles a laugh, biting the inside of his cheek as he wipes away the white paint from Derek’s forehead.

Derek scowls. “Not on my damn head.”

“Obviously,” Scott replies with a grin. “How did you mess your N7 armor this bad?”  


“Got blindsided by a rachni soldier,” Derek mutters as he repaints his N7 stripes. “I’m lucky it only ate through the paint job.”  


Scott frowns as he pulls away the rag he’d used to clean up Derek’s face. “I’m glad it only got though your paint job and not on your skin,” he says sincerely.

Derek looks up from his armor with a soft smile. “Me too,” he murmurs then clears his throat, red high on his cheeks. “Pass me the red paint and let’s try _not_  to paint me this time.”


End file.
